


Don’t be dramatic it’s only some plastic... from a children’s toy

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lego, failed assassination, fuck lego, it hurts like a bitch, short fic, sombra needs a hug, we all know Amélie is a softie when it comes to children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Sombra and Widow are on a mission to assassinate a target but Sombra is not as good at map reading as she thought.OR Amélie and Sombra have to sneak through a child’s room because Sombra messed up their directions.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 17





	Don’t be dramatic it’s only some plastic... from a children’s toy

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic because why not.

“Why is it so dark in here? Does the target not pay his electric bills?” Sombra hissed as she slipped in through the window with Widowmaker close behind her.  
“How am I supposed to know? You’re the one who gets the information, my job is to make sure he’s dead.” Widow whispered and she activated her visor to get a better view of the room they were in.

Something wasn’t right...this didn’t look like the room belonged to a super rich old man who sold fake art.  
There were toys on the floor and the walls were painted yellow and there was a very small bed that no average sized adult could fit into. That could only mean...  
“You are a moron Sombra!” Widow hissed and she turned to see the hacker scowl at her.  
“What do you mean?”  
“This is a child’s bedroom!”  
“What?!”  
“It is a CHILD’S bedroom! This is not our targets room.”  
“But his children are all adults now they should have moved ou- oh my god it’s his grandchild...” Sombra said and Amélie smacked her gently on the back of the head.  
“Well done you idiot.”  
“It’s fine, it just means we need to be quiet.” Sombra explained and Widow scowled but nodded and they started to slowly make their way through the room, picking around the toys scattered all over the floor.  
They had done remarkably well and were almost at the door when Amélie heard her partner yelp.  
“Ah shit!” Sombra growled and Amélie could see her clutching her foot.  
“Watch your fucking language! There is a child present!” The french woman hissed.  
“I stepped on a Lego.”  
“You’ll be fine now get over it.”  
Once the two had exited the room (Sombra still hobbling with her sore foot) they noticed they were in a hallway with paint peeling off of its walls and a manky looking carpet that was stained with god knows what.

Sombra opened up a virtual map and as she was checking gave a sigh of relief.  
“Aaaah now I get it! That’s not his grandchild. We’re in the wrong house.” She stated.

“I swear to god I’m going to fucking kill you.”  
Amélie growled and Sombra grinned.  
“Ay watch your fucking language, there’s a kid next door.” She said smugly and she narrowly dodged the hand that went to smack her head.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading and please feel free to leave feedback, comments and kudos!
> 
> Until next time my cinnamon buns!


End file.
